


Fortress

by Eternally_Exhausted



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted
Summary: Apparently cuddle applications are a thing.
Relationships: Benny/Bad Cop (The LEGO Movie)
Kudos: 9





	Fortress

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Benny's cuddle application](https://penumbraphantasm.tumblr.com/post/87902644556/littlebennyblue) and egged on by CosmicWoods and princenothinq. :D

Bad Cop blinked down at the sheet of paper Benny had handed him, trying to comprehend just what he was looking at. It had the words “CUDDLE APPLICATION” printed in large, capital letters across the top, but the ‘application’ itself was nearly lost under the mass of blue marker doodles scattered across the entire paper. Parts of it were actually filled out, all of it information he had long been aware of already. One dark brow arched over his sunglasses at how many times ‘yes’ had been circled in answer to one of the questions. He turned that same look onto Benny, not at all surprised to see the huge grin spread across his boyfriend’s face.

“Really, Ben? An _application?_ ” Benny giggled. “You could have just _asked_ , you know.”

“It was more fun this way!” The astronaut bounced several times before finally floating off the ground, brown eyes wide. “Can we? Pleeeaaaaase??”

“That’s not even your phone number Ben, what the heck.” Benny laughed outright at that.

“So I had the song stuck in my head. Are we gonna build a fort or not??”

“Alright,” Bad Cop sighed, ‘humoring’ Benny. As if he could ever actually deny him anything. A night in didn’t sound so bad, anyway. He looked around, taking stock of what Benny had on hand for ‘fort-building materials’. There was the couch, of course, and Benny’s collection of throw blankets. Add a few pillows, and they could build themselves a cozy little nest to watch movies in all night. “Why don’t you go grab some pillows, Ben, I’ll get started.”

“Okay!” Benny cheered, and zipped back to the bedrooms to grab every pillow in his apartment. Bad Cop got started on pulling the cushions off the couch and repositioning them just so, draping a blanket over the top to serve as a ‘roof’ and better hold the cushions in place. Benny made a gleeful little noise when he returned and saw it, dropping his armful of pillows. “Ooh, you’re _good_ at this.”

“I had practice,” Bad Cop admitted, and Benny laughed.

“I can certainly picture the two of you building plenty of couch forts.” Benny reached up for Bad Cop’s face and pulled himself close to peck his lips. Bad Cop smiled and kissed him back before finally taking off his sunglasses. Benny grinned and wriggled happily. “Come on, let’s get this finished so we can cuddle!”

Several minutes later, their fort was looking pretty cozy. Bad Cop worked on making popcorn while Benny dithered over which movie to watch first. By the time he returned, Benny had finally picked one and got it started. He crawled in first, holding an arm up to allow Benny to snuggle in close once he’d scooted in next to him, and set the bowl of popcorn between them. “So what are we watching first?”

Benny grinned. “Muppets in Space.”


End file.
